Donghae Bruno Mars
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Parody dari lagu Just the way you are milik Bruno Mars. Donghae mengaransemen lagu ini untuk Eunhyuk. Bagaimana romantisnya Donghae pada Eunhyuk kalau lagi kencan. Fanfic Haehyuk, yang suka RnR :D


**Donghae Bruno Mars**

Author : MaDa Mochi

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment. Just the way you are lagu milik Bruno mars. Author cuma asal copas lirik :D.

Genre : Parody romance

Rating : PG-17

Pairing : Haehyuk

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Main Cast : Super Junior Member (Donghae dan Eunhyuk)

* * *

><p>Malam ini Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan, namun sebelum melanjutkan jalan-jalan itu. Eunhyuk merengek pada Donghae agar mengajaknya makan. Untungnya ada restoran di dekat mereka jadi tidak susah untuk Eunhyuk memaksa Donghae masuk.<p>

Tahukan kebiasan Eunhyuk? Donghae akan membayar semua makanan. Eunhyuk senang-senang saja memesan banyak makan untuk berdua. Beruntungnya Donghae, makanan yang dipesan bukan yang berat karena saat ini semua anggota Super junior sedang menerapkan program diet jadi harganya juga lumayan hemat.

Selesai menyantap makanan, Eunhyuk memesan desert untuk penutup. Segera Eunhyuk memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Hae kau pesan apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Terserah deh" jawab Donghae malas.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan sopan.

"Pesan 2 potong cake strwberri dan 1 milkshake strawberry" jawab Eunhyuk pada pelayan.

"Mwo, kenapa semua manis-manis? Gak mbak milkshake diganti aja sama vanilla tea!" sergah Donghae.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan lalu pergi.

Eunhyuk protes ke Donghae tentang milkshake pesanannya. Tapi pelayan tadi sudah kembali dengan cepat mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Hyukie ga dimakan?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyantap cake strawberrynya.

Eunhyuk menatap nanar cake miliknya, masih marah. Donghae tersenyum setan dan menggeser cake milik Eunhyuk kehadapannya dan ancang-ancang buat makan itu cake. Sontak Eunhyuk kaget dan segera menoleh ke Donghae, tapi poni rambut menutupi matanya.

_Oh~ his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him every day_

Eunhyuk merapikan rambutnya yang berponi. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang bingung. Ia mengamati setiap lekuk di wajah namja itu, menggoda.

"Hae itu cake milikku" kata Eunhyuk yang mengembalikan posisi cake kehadapannya.

"Hehe makannya jangan di lihat aja cakenya, mending aku makan tadi" sahut Donghae.

Eunhyuk cemberut karena kesal. Bibirnya maju 5 cm, tapi menurut Donghae itu malah membuat Eunhyuk terlihat lucu.

"Hyukie-ah hari ini kau cantik sekali" kata Donghae.

"Andwae.. Hae jangan menggodaku" balas Eunhyuk.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment him_

_He won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think he don't see what I see_

_But every time he asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

Dari pada ngurusin gombalan Donghae, Eunhyuk makan cakenya lahap, sampai tak sadar krim cake miliknya belepotan. Donghae tersenyum melihat namjachigunya itu. Donghae mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menyerahkan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak sadar, lihat krimnya cemot" kata Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk nyengir dan mengambil sapu tangan Donghae.

Di usapnya krim cake itu perlahan dengan malu-malu. Merasa sudah, Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada Donghae.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stare's for awhile_

_Cause my man you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Setelah menghabiskan desert, pasangan Haehyuk itu kembali menyusuri toko-toko di pinggir jalan. Melihat pakaian, sepatu, dan jaket.

Eunhyuk juga minta diantar ke salon untuk memperbaiki dan mengecat rambutnya. Ia memilih warna cokelat gelap. Donghae hanya menurut apa saja yang dipilih Eunhyuk. Yang ganti warna rambut kan, Eunhyuk.

"Nae Hae bagaimana warna rambutku, cocok tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk menunjukkan warna rambut barunya.

"Nae, nae tampan" jawab Donghae mengangguk.

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk jalan lagi. Selanjutnya menuju toko perhiasan. Mengamati cincin pernikahan disana. Donghae senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Hae, kau tidak berniat mengajakku menikahkan?" celetuk Eunhyuk garing.

"Ahahaha mana mungkin sekarang" jawab Donghae getir.

Suasana jadi kaku…

.

.

"Wah, kalung itu keren" sahut Donghae mengalihkan.

Kalung bergaya Yangkee yang tak menunjukkan unsure kekanakan walaupun berliontin buah kesukaan Eunhyuk, strawberry. Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar memandang kalung unik itu.

XXX

Cerah sekali langit malam ini. Bintang beraburan di angkasa indah sekali oleh pengunjung meski udara semakin dingin.

"Hyukie kita naik bianglala yuk" ajak Donghae.

"Nae, tapi beli permen kapas disana dulu" balas Eunhyuk yang sepertinya lebih tertarik permen.

Eunhyuk membeli 1 permen kapas pink, dengan membawa permen kapas itu Haehyuk naik wahana bianglala. Eunhyuk ikut saja naik wahana itu karena bisa menikmati langit yang bertaburan bintang malam ini.

Dua namja itu duduk berhadapan. Tak jarang tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan wajah mereka bersemu merah karena canggung. Lama – kelamaan suasana diantara Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjadi romantis. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk.

Seakan mengerti, Eunhyuk menutupkan matanya dan setelah jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Perlahan Eunhyuk membalas cium Donghae.

_His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh, his laugh_

_He hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him every day_

Donghae melepas ciumannya dari Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Hyukie tutup matamu dan berbaliklah" perintah donghae.

Eunhyuk menurut, Donghae mengeluarkan benda perak dari sakunya dan memasang benda itu pada leher putih Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang buka matamu !" perintah Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya lalu melihat sebuah kalung tergantung di lehernya. Kalung yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Donghae.

"Kapan kau membelikan ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Rahasia hehe" balas Donghae gemas.

"Terima kasih Hae"

Puas menjelajah wahana di taman rekreasi. Haehyuk istirahat di bangku taman. Mereka duduk berdekatan, kepala Eunhyuk bersandar pada bahu Donghae dan kepala Donghae ikut menyandar diatas kepala Eunhyuk.

Memperhatikan langit malam.

XXX

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam..

Saatnya mereka pulang, Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya jalan, Donghae menyalakan radio. Eunhyuk mendengarkan lagu yang terputar. Donghae kembali mendang namja di sebelahnya itu dalam.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

Tiba – tiba Donghae mematikan radionya. Eunhyuk menoleh cemberut. Entah ide gila muncul di kepala Donghae.

"Hyukie aku punya lagu untukmu" sahut Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penasaran.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_You're face amazing_

_Just like a monkey_

_._

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melesat pada pipi Donghae.

"Aku kira kau serius!" sahut Eunhyuk kesal. Matanya kaca-kaca.

HUWAA!

Aku benci kau Hae hiks hiks..

Eunhyuk akhirnya menangis dan bermaksud keluar dari mobil untuk kabur. Menyadari itu Donghae dengan cepat menarik pundak Eunhyuk untuk berhenti, dipeluknya punggung Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis chagi" kata Donghae parau.

.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak begitu marah, kemudian ia menoleh pada Donghae. Bisa gawat kalau namjachigunya itu ikutan nangis.

Dugaannya salah, Donghae mencium dahi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Maafkan aku, chagiya" kata Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk terus terisak meski telah memaafkan kembali duduk di kursi mobil samping Donghae. Eunhyuk punya rencana malam ini untuk 'itu'.

Sesampainya di dorm Eunhyuk meminta Donghae untuk menemani tidur di kamar nya. Baru memejamkan mata tidak lama kemudian Donghae tertidur, tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk ia masih terjaga memikirkan tamparan kerasnya tadi.

Eunhyuk dengan rasa bersalah meraba pipi Donghae. Pipinya bengkak dan masih ada cap tangan darinya.

"Maafkan aku juga Donghae-ah" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Selamat malam"

Dikecupnya kening Donghae dan berbaring di sebelah namja itu. Menarik selimut untuknya dan Donghae lalu tidur. Eunhyuk khawatir, Donghae kelelahan seharian bersamanya. Jadi ia simpan dulu keinginannya.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stare's for awhile_

_Cause my man you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_My man you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stare's for awhile_

_Cause my man you're amazing_

_Just the way you are~_

Eunhyuk terlelap. Sepertinya kalau gitu aja kurang romantis, jadi Donghae bangun dari tidurnya ia tahu maksud Eunhyuk menyuruhnya menemani malam ini. Lalu menyerang Eunhyuk diam-diam agar namjachigunya itu terbangun. Bisa dibayangin sendiri deh apa yang di lakuin Donghae setelah ini. Kekeke

**END**

* * *

><p>Ini fanfic Haehyuk pertama saya.. kenapa Haehyuk, Bukan Eunhae?<p>

Author lebih setuju kalo Eunhyuk jadi ukenya Donghae.. ghahaha *Evil laugh*

Setuju?

a/n: Kata Henry SJ-M, Donghae itu kalo di dorm setiap hari nyanyi lagu Just the way you are, jadi Author bikin parody gaje ini aja.. /slap

Makasih yang udah review di Still Wookie 6 +Prince koala and Cute mochi + Eeteuk like angel in my eyes..

Tunggu sekuel Still Wookie tentang nasib fans Yeoja yang jeongmal michyeoseo (gila) yah

Vote Haehyuk or Eunhae !

**Review plis :3**


End file.
